


alone at the edge of the universe humming a tune

by cyanshark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kinda sad but not really, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i live for the sbi found family dynamic, i'm a little lost but its ok, idk how to tag this is my first fic, it gets awkward, no beta we die like men, sbi, that feeling when you're the only single one, we projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanshark/pseuds/cyanshark
Summary: Techno is the only one in his family that isn't in love and they wont stop reminding him
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	alone at the edge of the universe humming a tune

**Author's Note:**

> if the ccs involved in this day they are uncomfortable with fics i will take this down immediately. i wrote this as a joke because i found out that in the cannon techno is the only one who isn't in a relationship, tommy is married to the grind and wilbur is dating friend, so don't @ me if it's terrible.

"Uh hi" Techno wasn't sure what to think, his younger brother had never shown interest in someone before and yet now he was introducing his girlfriend. Her name might strike some as odd, it's not often you meet someone named The Grind, but Techno had no room to talk on the subject. The young girl smiled at him, "It's nice to finally meet you" he had never been particularly good at conversation so he simply nodded and allowed her to move on to the other members of the small family.

"So how did you two meet?" his younger, though only by two minutes, brother Wilbur asked pointing at the couple with the hunk of bread in his hand. Tommy laughed his usual loud bark and told the complicated story behind their relationship, with the occasional interjection by The Grind when he left out a detail she deemed important.

In that moment Techno realized something, out of the three children he was the only one yet to be romantically involved with anyone. To much of his dismay, his father realized this at the same time. "So Wil has Friend and Tommy has The Grind, when are you going to bring home someone Techno?" He sighed, there was no escaping the awkward conversation of why he was alone, no chance to leave the table or to change the topic.

"I don't know" he mumbled becoming suddenly interested in the napkin that laid in his lap, counting the stripes of red and blue that adorned it. Philza simply sighed and moved the conversation along, he had struck a nerve once more. 

He had asked Techno the same question when Wilbur had met Sally, when Wilbur had told his father of his love for Friend, and once again just now.

Techno was tired of it and so the moment he could, he slipped out of the room and into his bedroom. Staring at his ceiling he allowed his headphones to fill with the soft strums of Hozier and thought to himself "SUB TO TECHNOBLADE".

**Author's Note:**

> did you like the ending? i was going to make it "Technoblade never dies and apparently he never falls in love either" but that was too edgy for my taste so i threw in something fun. i'm only posting this because my friend encouraged my bad idea and so i couldn't say no (my impulse control is nonexistent). these notes are longer than the story lol.


End file.
